Editor Bios 2016
Editor Bios Geoffrey Bogan I received my BA in English Studies from California State University, Chico with a minor in Cinema Studies in the Spring of 2015. I am currently in my first semester of the graduate program where I will continue studying English with an emphasis in American Literature. I have also worked as a writing mentor for students in first year composition and as an editor for Watershed Review. In my free time I am usually watching television or looking outside for places to sit in the shade. Eli Coyle After getting a BA in English from Chico State I decided to pursue an MA in English with an emphasis in creative writing. I am currently a certified Yoga Instructor and teach a few classes a week at the Chico State WREC. I enjoy reading and writing poetry and hope to one day to visit and explore all the major mountain ranges on the planet. I’m planning on teaching English abroad somewhere in Southeast Asia upon receiving my MA and I plan on traveling and exploring the world from there. I hope to use my writing to bring awareness to the interconnectivity of humanity and nature. Brittany DeLacy I received my BA in English Literature from California State University, Chico in 2013. I am working towards my MA in English with and emphasis in Language and Literacy. Currently, I am the president of Chico State's English Graduate School Council. I currently teach English 130, grade in various departments on campus, and provide free notary services to students and immigrants. In my free time (the little bit that I have), I like to read, listen to music, and watch musicals and television. Kelsey King In May 2016, I received my BA in English Education at Chico State. I am now in my first semester working towards my Masters in English, through the Language and Literacy option, and I am thoroughly enjoying it. I do a variety of things in relation to my education, including working at an after-school program teaching English to K-12 students and doing grading for a hundred-student U-Course class on campus that is a combined section of English 130 and Multicultural Gender Studies. I have led English 30 three semesters, worked the EOP Summer Bridge Program, and Early Start at different times in my undergrad. I plan to re-apply for English 30 for next semester, and hopefully teach English 130 next Fall. I haven't had much free time in a while, but I manage to walk my three dogs nearly every day, keep my house clean, and watch Netflix occasionally. I hope to have more time for hobbies in my future, but for now I will settle for taking vacations every six months to new places. Ibe Liebenberg I received my BA in English Literature from California State University, Chico in the Spring of 2015. I am working toward my MA in English with an emphasis on Creative Writing. I enjoy writing fiction and poetry. If and when I have free time I enjoy doing things outdoors, like hiking and camping. I hope that the MA program will help further my writing skills and lead to more opportunities. Carissa Maddox I received my Bachelor's in Literature with a minor in Gender and Sexuality Studies in the Fall of 2015 from Chico State (my hometown). I am pursuing my Master's in Creative Writing as well as my teaching certificate to teach Creative Writing (a feat that I never thought I'd even see). I will more than likely pursue my Doctorate and teach. My passions are writing (poetry is the genre I tend to spend most of my time in and the subject matter ranges from the erotic, human body, everyday things/events, and listening to what my speakers have to say), reading, playing music, watching movies, and having fun with a wonderful little family who has come into my life (consisting of my boyfriend and his 4 girls who are 9, 7, 4, and 2). I work as a grader for a professor in the Business department and hope to teach my first class in the next few semesters. Sam Malain I received my BA in English Literature from CSU Chico in the spring of 2016. This is my first semester as a graduate student at Chico State, where I am hoping to attain an MA in English with an emphasis on Literature. I have a deep love for mythology, especially Greco-Roman, and am interested in the relationship between it and modern literature. My personal interests include video games, reading fantasy novels, and watching college football. Megan Mann I received my Bachelors in Art in English Literature (and a minor in Creative Writing) from California State University, Chico in Spring 2016 and I am pursuing the Creative Writing pathway for this English Master’s program. I currently work at the Office of Graduate Studies here at CSU, Chico, and I have previously worked at the Department of International Languages, Literatures, and Cultures. I hail from the small farming town of Dunnigan, California where my step-father has an auto-restoration shop that I work in during the summer. Louis Melton Northern California replant with Southern California roots. He resides in Oroville California in the community of Kelley Ridge with his wife of 33 years Karen, their three dogs, two birds, and a ferret named Rodney. Currently I have earned a BA in English Literature from C.S.U. Chico and presently in first semester of Master Studies in the same discipline, also at Chico. My hopes are to use this for a future in Teaching at a collegiate level, as well as involvement in the area of social Justice Activism. Plan B is greeter at wall-mart. Amanda Rhine After earning my BA in English studies and minor in public relations from CSU, Chico (2015), I began the University's English master's program in spring 2016 and am pursuing the creative writing emphasis for fiction. Currently, I work in the University's Public Affairs and Publications Office as an editorial assistant and am the secretary for the English Graduate Student Council (EGSC), 2016-2017. Previously, I was an editor for Watershed Review and an assistant editor for The Orion. I read a lot of anything that piques my interest and do have a life outside of CSU, Chico—just not much of one. #FreedomMay2018 Julie Ricks I received my BA in English from Chico State May, 2008 along with the certificate in Literary Editing and Publishing. For the last nine years I have worked as a freelance editor both for myself and for Lucky Bat Books in Reno, NV. I recently divorced and decided to reboot my life by returning to school to complete my education with an MA in English, emphasis in creative writing, and network with other writers. My goal is to become both a better writer and a better editor. I am investigating teaching, but I am also curious about technical writing as a career opportunity. I write about bodies, trauma, and dysfunction, especially within families, and primarily non-fiction although I do dabble a little in fiction. I dream of living overseas, in particular eastern Europe (Prague, Warsaw, Budapest, and so on). I have two nieces that I adore who live in the Bay Area. For entertainment I like to hang out with my friends, write, read, and drink coffee or wine, preferably all at the same time. Luke Scholl I received my BA in English studies in the fall of 2015 from Chico State. I am currently working towards a Masters in English with an emphasis in creative writing. I am currently teaching a freshman level "Academic Writing" course at Chico State. I have also worked with Chico State's EOP and Early Start summer programs. My personal interests include music, comedy, and video games; the usual nerd stuff. Corey Sparks I hold an MA in Humanities from the University of Chicago, and a PhD in English from Indiana University. I currently teach in several departments for California State University, Chico - the English Department, Department of Comparative Religion and Humanities, and the Engineering College. My research and teaching focuses on medieval culture and literature, multimodal making and digital pedagogy, ecocriticism, as well as prison history and literature. Ginamarie Wallace I received my BA in English studies in the fall of 2015 from Chico State. I had attended Butte College for many years and at one point was not sure if I would ever even be able to transfer to Chico State one day but it did happen and I am very grateful that it did. I am currently working towards a Masters in English with an emphasis in Literacy and Language; I am also teaching my first English 130 class this fall semester and am really enjoying it. Those who have had classes with me know that I am a huge dog person and especially like to talk about and show pictures of my own dog whenever the chance presents itself. In my free time I enjoy reading, going to the river or lake, going to the farmer's market, and spending all the time I can with my friends and family. Catherine Wilcox I received my BA in English Education and minor in Communication Studies from CSU Chico in May 2016. Currently, I am pursuing my Masters in English Literacy and Language through Chico State. Even though this is my first semester of the program, I am actively looking for thesis topics and ideas so that I will be prepared to conquer that task when the time comes. I am very interested in the role of rhetoric in photography and the ways in which people are persuaded to act through photography. I also have a strong interest in reforming the American education system. I imagine that my thesis will have something to do with one of those areas. However, until I begin work on that project, I am filling my time with three jobs: an Instructional Assistant in an Engl. 130EI class, an Office Assistant at a local apartment complex, and a Program Assistant with the study abroad office. Though all of these jobs are very different, I love each one and am thankful that they are enabling me to pursue my long-term goal of teaching college English, either here in the U.S. or abroad.